Texting and Driving
by LoveYourLife77
Summary: I never thought wrecking my car into his would be the start of my life. He was ready to fight for me and to protect me from him. He was my savior, he was my angel, he was my edward. (All Human) (EdwardXBella) Reviews are wanted thanks!


Chapter One

_My life had always been perfect. I was dating the head of the football team, a large amount of the student body were my friends, and i was a straight A student. I had the perfect high school experience any girl could have. I was envied amongst the girls at school, and was desired but the boys. I didn't understand why, the only thing i could think of was James, my boyfriend._

_He was amazing and sexy. He stood at 6'2 and was very well built, like a football player should. They called him the next "Tom Brady" Which was my favorite Quarterback. He had soft blond hair that was usually messy because of the sports. He had gorgeous blue eyes that you just get lost in, and his smile...lets just say i knew I was super lucky! I couldnt understand why he wanted me. But as soon as we began dating I entered a brand new life style._

_When I started Seattle High I was a nobody. I loved staying at home on weekends and reading. I didn't wear the latest styles, just Abercrombie hoodies and jeans. I didn't need to make myself know in high school. Last time I checked it was supposed to be hell. My long mahogany hair usually was pulled back in a semi-high ponytail and my glasses stayed glued to my face. There was nothing special about me._

_Then October rolled around and i was at lunch. I usually sat by myself or sometimes with Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben. But that day was pne where i was alone. I went through the lunch line and got my usual meal, apple and a turkey sandwich. As I turned after paying i slammed into him. I gasped as the food fell to the ground and chocolate milk went flying. The whole cafeteria fell silent and all eyes were on me, even his blue ones. The blush immediately was evident on my face. This was way more than just embarrassing._

_My heart was in my ears and I waited for him to yell at me. But it never came. Instead i felt his hand lift my chin so we were eye to eye. I couldn't breathe._

_"Are you okay?" His voice was rough but sexy_

_I couldn't say anything, I just nodded. He smiled and then next thing I knew he was buying me a new lunch and was escorting me over to his table. The popular table._

_That was when my whole high school life changed._

_Now James Anderson was very wealthy. He had a gorgeous house with many maids. His father was a lawyer based out in New York, so he was only home for rare occasions. So it was mostly his mom and his younger sister. His mother owned a talent agency out in LA, so she traveled to and from a bit. James had so much freedom and money it was crazy._

_He used that money and spoiled me. From Abercrombie hoodies to BCBG tops, from plain jeans to Miss Me's & Buckle, from converse to Chinese Laundry heels. I had annual hair appointments to keep my hair beautiful and He bought me Rain cosmetics so i began to wear makeup and heels and became the queen bee I am today._

_At that moment I was young and Naive and thought I was in love and the luckiest girl. He gave me what any girl would want. But in reality he changed me into this. This girl that I don't even know. I look in this mirror and see two brown lifeless eyes stare back at me._

_When I first met James I thought he was wonderful. Now I realize he's the worst thing to ever happen to me._

* * *

"BELLA!" I snapped out of the daze I was in a turned to see Jessica

Jessica was 5'8 with gorgeous dirty blond hair that came down to the middle of her back. She was skinny and had green eyes. She was head of the Cheerleading squad. I glanced up at her and she looked pissed.

"Whats up?" I asked focusing back to the mirror in front of me.

She rolled her eyes, "I have been talking to you but apparently I'm boring you."

I turned to face her as she crossed her arms, "Sorry I just got a lot on my mind. My bad." I apologized.

She once again rolled her eyes and walked over to the mirror.

"Seriously Bella, I don't know what is with you these days. Your just not here anymore and I mean Bella 5 pounds girl, that what you need to be thinking about." She turned and waved her hand up and down around my stomach.

I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach once more. Here we go again Jessica telling me about my weight problem. Usually I could roll it off but today just wasnt the day for me, as if I already wasnt feeling like shit. I muttered a "whatever" and left for lunch.

I decided I wouldnt sit with my normal group but instead went to my locker and got my car keys. I was going to go for a drive during lunch I needed to clear my head. As i walked over to the blue Mustang GT I grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on. I searched looking for my converses but i must have forgotten them at home. Looks like another day in heels.

I started the engine and turned on Pandora playing "The Script" they were my favorite band. I threw my car into first gear nd left the school. I began driving down an old county road where i was able to put the car in fifth gear and just fly down the street. Goo Goo Dolls came on playing Ivory. One of my all time favorite songs. too much was going on in my head right now. I didn't know what to think about James right now. Last night we had gotten in one of are usual fights. It involved Jessica this time. I had found a text in his Iphone between one another, claiming about the fun they had together. I didn't know what was going on, but it pissed me off because this was not the first time.

Anyway we had gotten in our argument and it was probably one of the worst we have ever had. He called me a bitch, I called him a two-timing bastard, that set him off and an ear-splitting sound was heard. It was his hand making contact with my cheek. That scared me and he apologized immediately. It didn't mean anything to me, he had hit me nonetheless. I didn't know where to go from there.

Now Jessica is on my ass about my weight, what the fuck is going on. Now I'm getting pissed

_blink link_

I glanced down at my Iphone it was James.

_"Where are you? I miss you. Sorry about last night. xo James"_

OH! Bullshit, your kidding me right. He's probably all up on Jessica or Lauren. I began to text him back when i lost control of the car and crashed into something. My head immediately hit the steering wheel and my Iphone went flying.

"God dammit, you have to be fucking shitting me." I said, holding my head getting out of the car.

Apparently there is a reason for No Texting And Driving.

"Are you okay!?" My eyes were closed when i turned to the voice.

"I'm fine, but are yo-" I opened my eyes and swear i must have been delusional.

He was like an angel. Tall about 6'3, and he was muscular. He had reddish brown messy hair, that i was dying to run my hands through and soft emerald green eyes. I swear he had to be an angel. I had died and gone to heaven.

I must look like im in shock, holding my head with my mouth open. He rushed over to me and held my head looking it over but all i could do was stare. I shook myself out of my daze.

"I'm sorry! My gosh! I am so unbelievable sorry! Are you okay? Oh my your car!" I began freaking out. oh shit my insurance was going up.

Now my Mustang was a 2008 this guy was driving a brand new black Maserati. and the front quarter panel was smashed. I'm fucking screwed.

"It's okay!" I watched as he turned and looked at his car, his face going grey. But he turned back to me, mind you his hand is till cupping my cheek.

"You alright beautiful?" I swear I could have died. All i could do was nod!

"Whats you name?" he asked

"Isabella Swan, Bella" I could not stop staring at those eyes. And was it me but i felt this electric current pulling at us. Oh I've gone mad!

"Bella? Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl," he smiled

"I'm Edward Cullen."

_That was the day I met my savior. He was truly my angel. He saved me from him and he saved me from myself. He saved me from hell_


End file.
